


Accidents to Happiness

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max doesn’t know where the bathrooms are, and he’s really desperate. It doesn’t help that David had to start the activity.





	Accidents to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with CosmicWave.
> 
> Cosmic as Narrator/David/Gwen
> 
> Cardinal as Narrator/Max/Nikki/Neil

David had decided to take the campers on a long hike, reminding them several times to use the restroom before they did. Later on he took the campers on a hike, humming peacefully and looking down at Max.

“Are you having fun Maxy?” David had asked.

“Fuck off David, I’m not falling for your bullshit happiness facade.” Max replied.

“Woah there now Max, mind your language, isn’t it great to walk and clear your mind?” David hummed happily and smiled, leading them back to camp.

“Shut up David. I’m going to stay in my tent, I’m thirsty as fuck.” Max said when they were at the camp.

“Alrighty then Max, I’ll be out by the counselor’s cabin if you need anything bud.” David ruffled the child’s hair and made his way into his cabin.

”Fuck you,” Max said walking into his tent.

He downed a few water bottles, feeling thirsty and exhausted from the long hike away from the camp. David was inside his cabin planning out another activity, he knew it was a rough first time but he would show Max that camp is the place for everyone! Max got bored and walked around the camp, sightseeing, sitting down on the docks and eventually dozes off.

The redhead walked over to Max and scooped him up, bringing him back into his tent so that he wouldn’t get a sunburn.

...

Max woke up in his tent, feeling thirsty again, while also feeling the need to pee. He downed half a water bottle before walking again. The pressure in his bladder increased the more he walked around, the water bottles intimidating him. David walked next to Max.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your little nap but the next activity will start in a few minutes Maxy,” David said cheerfully.

”Fuck off,” Max said, walking out of his tent.

His bladder was bulging, and his need was getting stronger. He started to look for the bathrooms, not wanting to piss in the woods. David noticed that Max looked a little uncomfortable,

“Everything okay here Max?” David asked concerned.

“I’m fine _David_ ,” Max said stretching out his name.

”Just start the goddamn activity,” Max said sarcastically.

“Okay Max!” David started to drag Max by the arm to the activities field.

”Wait wait! I was being sarcastic!” Max said, trying to resist David’s pull.

David didn’t hear or feel any of this however, as he still led Max to the activities field and over to the campers.

”We are going to all be playing frisbee today campers!” David announced happily.

All the campers groaned. Except for Max.

”W-What?” Max timidly stuttered out.

“Is there something wrong Max? I’ll be your partner since it is your first day.” David offered.

“N-No... I mean, fuck off David. I can do this shit on my own.” Max said, trying to discreetly cross his legs.

Max picked Neil, and they started playing. Neil noticed Max, and was concerned after he zoned out and stood still.

“Something wrong Max?” Neil asked.

“N-N-No... Shut up.... fuck off...” Max mumbled, crossing his legs, curling into himself.

“Do you need to-“ Neil got cut off.

“Shut up!” Max yelled.

“Just ask to go to the bathroom!” Neil advised.

“I-“ Max got cut off by David.

David overheard this and looked at Max.

“Max, if you need to use the restroom just ask, there’s nothing wrong with that.

“I-“ Max spurted.

“Fuck...” Max closed his eyes, using all of his powers to hold.

He thought Max might be close to having an accident, so he allowed all the other campers to have some free time in their camps while he attended to Max.

“Max just follow me to the restroom, it’s not too far from here.” David said, ushering Max over to him.

“I... I can’t...” Max spurted more.

David nodded and sighed.

“You should have asked earlier Max.. I’m so sorry.”

“J-Just lead me.” Max used more of his power to hobble his way towards David.

He nodded and began to lead Max into the bathroom inside the Counselor’s Cabin. It was all going well, until Max stepped on a weird slanted rock just outside the door of the Counselor’s Cabin. He fell inside to his knees, moaning and groaning. He eventually couldn’t take it, and his bladder muscles gave out as he started wetting himself.

David shut the door before anyone else could watch and stood there watching Max. Tears cascaded down Max’s face, as relief and extreme embarrassment washed over him. After a while, Max’s bladder had finished unloading itself.

“F-fuck...” Max swore, voice cracking.

David picked up Max and set him down onto a bed.

“It’s okay Max accidents happen. I have a change of clothes for you buddy and.. I think it would be best if you wore protection.” David hugged Max, despite the wetness.

“O-Okay...” Max said, not hearing the last part of what David had said.

David began to help change Max and clean him up.

”It’s going to be okay Max.” David placed him in a diaper.

“Wait wait, what the FUCK?!” Max screamed, not expecting the softness on his privates.

“What’s wrong Max? This is going to help you with your accidents.” David finished fastening the diaper onto him.

“I-I don’t want fucking-“ Max was cut off by David.

David pulled Max’s pants back up and sat him up.

“It’s for your own good Maxy.”

“I-I-Wh-I didn’t...” Max stuttered out, getting cut off yet again.

“You can come me if you need a change Max, I don’t have a problem with changing you and neither does Gwen.” David pat Max’s padded bottom.

Max flinched as he jumped away from David’s touch.

“I’m not fucking-“ Max could not talk without getting interrupted.

“I don’t want you to soil yourself again Max, as I said, it’s for your own good buddy.” David sighed as he pushed Max out of his cabin, shutting the door.

Max walked to the Mess Hall, flustered, waddling a little due to the diaper. Max sat down on the table as Neil and Nikki greeted him.

“Hey Max h-“ Neil was cut off my Nikki.

“Did you make it? Did you have an accident? Give us the juicy details!” Nikki said happily and curios.

“What the fuck Nikki? Course I made it. You got a piss fetish or something?” Max replied.

“Max made it just on time.” David had reassured and smiled, walking over to their table.

Max slightly smiled as he looked at David.

“Fuck off, they don’t need to fucking know this shit.” Max shooed him away as he talked to Nikki and Neil.

David smiled back wide and went to an unoccupied table to sit down.

_The Next Day..._

Max was woken up by David, as per usual. Max drank water, feeling thirty, and then walked out of his tent, rubbing his eyes. It was a Saturday, so no activities would be going on. Max went back into his tent, realizing he forgot his coffee, and went back to the docks. He sat down on the docks, downing his coffee, and eventually dozing off again.

David picked up Max and brought him inside the Counselor’s Cabin, checking to see if he was dry.

...

Max woke up, inside of a comfortable bed. He looked at the time and it was 2 hours since he woke up, and you know what that means! He was thirty. More water, and Max sat next to Gwen on her chair, on the armrest.

“What’re you watching?” Max asked, interested.

“Just some trash tv, you still dry diaper boy?” Gwen looked over at Max and chuckled lightly under her breath.

Gwen ruffled his hair, while Max had no protest.

“Don’t... don’t call me that...” Max said embarrassed.

“What? Diaper boy?” She replied again and chuckled.

Max sighed.

”I...” Max sighed again.

He went back to watching the TV with Gwen. Gwen smiled and ruffled Max’s hair again, watching the TV with him. Max eventually dozed off, and fell into Gwen’s lap, moving around to get comfortable. Gwen cradled Max and helped him get comfortable, humming peacefully. Gwen felt at ease looking at Max’s relaxed face. 

David came into the room talking in his regular voice before Gwen shushed him and pointed to Max. Max woke up, looking at Gwen.

“S-sorry.” Max scurried his way back to the armrest.

“Oh no it’s okay Max I didn’t mind really.” She walked over to Max with David at her side.

“H-hey...” Max said to David, rubbing his arm and looking down.

“Everything okay Max?” David looked at him.

As soon as he said that, Max felt a yearning pain in his bladder.

“I-I need to...” Max looked down.

“Oh? You need to go potty?” David picked up Max and carried him to the bathroom.

“Why do you say that?” Max asked confused.

“Just making sure, I don’t want you to have another accident but luckily you’re wearing your diaper just in case.”

“Are you saying I can use the toilet or...?” Max asked still confused.

“You can if you want but you can use your diaper if it’s easier for you Max.”

“I think I’ll use the toilet, thank you.” Max said, closing the bathroom door on David.

Secretly, Max was about to use his diaper instead. He sat down against the wall as he spread his legs out and relaxed. The hissing of the diaper made him blush and basically drool in bliss. Max exhaled in relief. His heart stopped as soon as he heard a knock at the door. 

David knocked on the door again, “Everything okay here Max? Do you need me to come in?”

“N-No! I’m fine!” Max said suspiciously.

He flushed the toilet as he walked out the door.

“Are you sure?” David furrowed his brow and followed him.

“Y-Yeah... stop following me. I’m going to talk to Nikki and Neil.” Max said.

“Max. I want you to be honest with me, did you have another accident? Your diaper seems a little bloated.”

“N-No... just let me be, I’m fine.” Max said while walking away.

David took a deep breath and stopped Max in his tracks, quickly checking his diaper to confirm his thoughts. 

”Max...”

“D-don’t touch me! I used the toilet like a big boy!” Max said, feeling a little confused after what he said.

“Max, your diaper is soaked. I know you’re trying to be a big boy but right now you need a change.”

“You’ll never take me dry!” Max said running away. 

David and Gwen began to run after Max.

“Come back here!” Gwen yelled.

Max’s waddling was no match for their adult legs, as he was caught almost immediately. David swooped up Max, bringing him back into his cabin,

”Now Max, I need to change you.”

“No!” Max pouted like a baby.

“Why not?” David sat down with Max and began to tug his pants down.

“I-It’s because... it’s hard to explain really...” Max said, suddenly reverting back to his old self.

He nodded slowly and began to change Max into a fresh new diaper.

“It’s because... because...” Max couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“You can tell me anything Max and you know I wouldn’t judge you bud.” David looked at Max.

”I... I like the warmth... the relief... the sound... fuck... why am I like this?” Max mumbled at the end.

“It’s normal Max, some people are.. into this and it’s fine there’s isn’t a problem as long as you aren’t hurting anyone.”

“O-Okay.... I’m going to with Gwen now...” Max said, flustered, moving to Gwen who had now relaxed right back into TV.

He sat down on the armrest yet again. Gwen picked up Max and laid him down onto her lap with a smile.

”H-Hi...” Max said shyly.

“Hey, Max.” Gwen smiled and kissed the top of his nose.

“O-Oh!” Max said flustered as he moved into Gwen’s lap.

Max slowly curled closer and closer to Gwen. Eventually, Max’s head was laying against Gwen’s stomach as Gwen put her arm around Max. Gwen held him close and rocked him a little as she was watching her show.

“T-Thank you...” Max said yawning, leaning into Gwen’s chest and eventually started to sleep.

Max wasn’t comfortable enough, so he took his hoodie and pants off and let his yellow shirt and diaper show. Gwen cradled Max as he slept and hummed softly with a smile. Max smiled when he woke up in Gwen’s arms. He looked up at Gwen, and Gwen looked down on him.

She smiled brightly at Max, ”Have a good nap kiddo?”

“Yeah!” Max said in a high pitched voice.

He saw a baby bottle on the table nearby him.

“Why do you have that Gwen?” Max asked.

“Are you feeling thirsty Max?” Gwen playfully asked.

“I d-“ Max was cut off by the bottle in his mouth.

Gwen went ahead and fed him the bottle, stroking his hair soothingly. Max started to reluctantly drink slowly, until he started to like it and started drinking more faster. His bladder didn’t agree with him however. The need wasn’t strong, but he knew what was coming.

Max eventually finished the bottle, still yearning for a bit more.

“Does my little Maxy want some more?” Gwen placed the bottle down and grabbed another one, beginning to feed Max his second bottle.

Max relaxed his entire body, only focusing on the bottle. He eventually finished it, and felt tired, despite the nap he just took. Gwen set aside the bottle and placed her hand over Max’s bladder, pressing down on it lightly with a small smirk.

”Wh-” Max wasn't expecting Gwen’s cold touch, and his bladder certainly didn't expect it either.

Small spurts came out as Max asked, ”Wh-Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t want you to damage your kidney’s by holding it in like that and aren’t you enjoying this Max? I think you’re adorable like this.” She grinned and bounced him up a little.

The bouncing was too much for Max, as he relaxed his entire body, smiling and blushing.

”I-I do like it but not in front of you...” Max blissfully said over the hissing of the diaper.

Max closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he released a stream of pee into his diaper.

“This will be a secret between you, David and I. Does my baby need a change?” She cooed and looked down at Max, bouncing him again.

”Can... Can I stay in the diaper for a while?” Max asked, face red.

Gwen nodded. 

“Just for 10 minutes, I don’t want you to get a diaper rash or stink up the cabin.”

Gwen sat Max down.

”Can I have another baba?” Max asked in his baby voice.

She smiled and went to go grab another bottle, picking Max up again gently and starting to feed him. Max used his free hands to squish his diaper until he finished the bottle. He asked Gwen to put him down back on the armrest of the chair, which she obliged to. They both sat down on the chair as Max bounced up and down on the armrest, squishing his diaper even more.

Gwen smiled and watched Max, stroking his hair and keeping her eye on the clock. Gwen’s eyes reverted back to Max when she saw him hugging her. She placed her arms around him and rubbed his back in circles.

”T-thank you... For everything...” Max said.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt account.


End file.
